


He. She. They. Don't Have to Know

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, secret love affair, set in the 2x11 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Set in the AU of 2x11. My take on Wayhaught in it. Rated T for a bit of language.





	He. She. They. Don't Have to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't really put Wayhaught in a good light but I wanted to try something different with this usually soft and innocent ship. Its strongly based in the song She Don't Have To Know by John Legend. It's an older song but I love it so much. I haven't written for this ship before so I'm sorry if it's not the best. Also, this is slightly AU-er than the AU because I added some things here (no revenants). This is short and choppy (as are the lyrics) ( I wrote it at 4am). I've been thinking about writing more stories set in this AU so let me know what you think. Uhhhh I hope you enjoy.

_Oh stealing moment's just to be with you._

Things started soon after arriving in Purgatory. First, it was mostly just stolen glances, shy but flirty smiles, waves, and sometimes winks. But quickly things escalated, changed, and morphed into something far from innocent. It wasn't like they had fought it, they did. Sheriff Nicole Haught, a [seemingly] happily married woman with two kids, and the other woman, Waverly Earp, a [seemingly] happily engaged barkeep tried really hard to shake the attraction toward each other but in the end, it was all futile.

Things were slowly but surely declining in Nicole's marriage, her love for Shae had started to sizzle and both women had known it for a while but fought so strongly against it. Especially Shae.

Waverly had felt off for a long time. She tried this twice before with Perry and both times she backed off giving him some trumped-up excuse about not being ready just yet. It was lies. All lies. The small brunette knew who she was, however, living in a small town such as Purgatory she knew letting other people in on it meant a potential life of ridicule. The name  _Earp_ was already a curse, she didn't need to add  _gay_ onto it.

Nicole and Waverly often found themselves stealing moments anywhere and anyway that they could. Most of the time that happened in the office of the tall redhead Sheriff, starting off with an innocent delivery of her favorite chicken salad from her favorite bar in town which usually ended with sated sighs, tousled hair, bruises, bites, torn clothes and ruined underwear. This was all after making sure Lonnie was far off doing some sort of patrolling of course (and plenty of it). Nicole quickly realized he was a cock-blocking master.

Meeting at Shorty's was rare and far between. It didn't look good for the newly appointed Sheriff to frequent the bar. Not when she had an image to uphold and definitely not when the whole town knew she had a wife and two kids that would be waiting for her back home. So, most times meetings at Shorty's were reserved for feverish post-work quickies in the employee bathroom. Neither of them minded one bit.

_I go to the other side of town and so I_

_Never risk the chance we'll catch her eye_

When their feelings intensified for each other (and oh they do, so very fast) they decide that the small sneaky meetings are not enough. It's Waverly who suggest that they make plans to go somewhere outside of Purgatory, where no one will recognize them, where they can hold and kiss in public without fear of being caught by their partners. And surprisingly it works much smoother than Nicole had ever intended. Shae suspects nothing when Nicole nonchalantly mentions that she's going to be out of town for a few days to see some family back in Nevada. Shae even asks Nicole to say hello to her parents for her. Nicole spends the majority of that "family visit" wrapped in the arms of her brunette lover, way up high in some cabin they rented for the time away.

_But I won't tell your man the things we do_

It's on one of these visits to the cabin do they confess how they really feel about each other. Declarations of love spill out of lips so smoothly you'd think they had been together for years. They know it's real. As shameful as it might be its real. Waverly and Nicole have never loved anyone else the way that they love each other. That night during her third orgasm Waverly happily and willingly exclaims that her pussy belongs to no one else but Nicole. Something she'd NEVER even utter in the slightest to Perry.

_Someone's watching we got to be careful next time_

_or we're through_

It's not until Dolls approaches Nicole, jaw-clenching and face stern warning her to keep her affairs out of the workplace does she realize that they should cool things down. Of course, she feigns knowledge of whatever absurd thing he is accusing her of but she takes notice of her and Waverly's sloppiness. He finishes off his warning by telling her to think of her children, how hurt they would be to see their parents split up. How expensive it would be paying for a wedding and just how hurt Shae would be.

Later that day the Sheriff resigns to end things with the short barkeep, even coming up with the date of the last time they'll see and be with each other as a couple, however the longer she spends in the company of Waverly the harder it is for her to say words needed to end it all. So, she doesn't. And they continue. If only for a bit longer.

_They don't have to know_


End file.
